Jack, Kate, and an Empty Hatch
by nemo1500
Summary: Jack and Kate on late night hatch duty after the kiss. What could happen, right?
1. Jack, Kate, and an Empty Hatch

Kate and Jack think about their feelings for each other and finally admit them to each other.

Kate is in the caves, trying to get her stuff packed before complete darkness comes. She won't let anyone else help her, she is way to independent. She doesn't need anyone's help. She just left the hatch when Jack came. She wanted to get her stuff so she wouldn't have to come out here in total darkness. Nobody on the island trusted the dark. Then she headed down the path toward the hatch. She was worried about having a shift with Jack, espeially after she had kissed him. Jack probably hated her by now.

**Kate:**

"_I love you, Jack. I love you." _That is what she wanted to say, but couldn't. "_He would never feel the same. How could he, I am a convict on the run, and he is a talented doctor with a great career. He would never sink to my level. He is way too good for me. Why did I kiss him? I probably ruined our friendship."_ She never even thought that he might love her too.

Jack is in the hatch, trying to get some sleep before his shift on the computer. He is worried about Kate. She left the hatch when he arrived and said she'd be back in fifteen minutes for her shift. It has been twenty minutes. He told her not to go out there alone, she said she'd be fine. She told him to get some sleep before the shift. He always took a nap before the shift so he could stay awake. He was worried about her when she ran after she had kissed him.

**Jack:**

"_Kate, I love you. I love you so much." _He knew he loved her, now he knew she felt the same. He had to tell her how he felt. "_She is kind, independent, and beautiful. Oh, so, beautiful." _

It was around five 'till when Kate walked in the door to the hatch. She saw Jack in front of the computer and snuck up behind him. He looked like he was still about to fall asleep. She thought he would have gotten some sleep when she was gone.

"Hey, you were gone longer than you sad you'd be. I was worried you got lost or something."

"I didn't get lost." She hit the back of his head with her palm. "I thought that you were getting some sleep _before _the shift, not during."

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you could've been eaten by that _thing._" He stood and turned so that his eyes could meet hers.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? I know he was worried; he's worried about everyone. He's a doctor. Why is he giving me this special treatment? Especially after I ruined our friendship." S_he asked herself. "I obviously wasn't eaten by the _thing_. So, I guess that you will be getting some much-needed sleep while I take the first shift watching the computer. OK? OK." She didn't even give him any time to answer. She put her hands on his shoulders, turned him around, and directed toward the bunks. She didn't know why she was doing this. Maybe it was because she felt comfortable around him now that she knew he didn't _hate_ her. She was thankful for that.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I thought that I was the doctor here and that I was supposed to tell people to get some sleep." He said sarcastically. He sat down on the bed.

"No, you're right, you are the doctor; the doctor who takes care of everyone _except_ himself. Now go to bed Mr." She turned and headed toward the computer.

It was close to midnight now, and Jack had just woken up. He walked out to see Kate asleep in front of the computer. "_She must have been more tired than me if she fell asleep in front of the computer."_ He decided to take her back to the bed and let her sleep the rest of the night. He carried he back to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Kate." He stood beside her bed and watched her sleep.

"Mmnn" she said as she turned in the bed. He was afraid she woke up. She didn't, luckily for him. He left the room and went to go do his part of the job.

Kate wake up, half an hour after Jack carried her to the bed. She wasn't really asleep the whole time. She was just resting her eyes when Jack woke up. When he picked her up, she went along with it and pretended to be asleep. She didn't really want to talk to him either. She just felt weird around him after she had kissed him. She was even awake when he had kissed her and said that he loved her. She wanted to tell him today her true feelings for him, and not just in a kiss.

She got up and went out to where the Jack was sitting in front of the computer. She snuck up behind him, without him noticing this time. She put her arms around his neck, rested her head on his, and said, "I love you too, Jack."

He looked up at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had been awake the whole time. He felt so stupid. Wait, she said she loved him too. Everything was fine. "Really?"

"Yes." He stood up and turned to see her. He put his arms around her waist and she kept her arms around his neck.

"Wait, how did you know that I said that I loved you last night?" He was beginning to wonder.

"I wasn't really asleep when you carried me back to the bed." She didn't want to tell him why she pretended to be asleep.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were faking it. If I'd known, I wouldn't have told you that I loved you. Which I guess is a good thing I didn't know," She leaned in closer to him. They were just inches apart now. He leaned in closer to her until his lips met hers. Usually, when a guy kissed Kate, she fought for dominance. But with Jack, she gave herself to him. She felt so different around him.

"Oh, it's a very good thing that you didn't know." They both came up gasping for air. It was the best kiss of Kate, and Jacks, life.

"Shhhh. Don't talk." He whispered in her ear. They were both glad that they still had four and a half hours left in the hatch, alone, all to themselves. He leaned in and kissed her again, and again, and again. Each kiss was better than the other. Eventually, they both ended up on the bed. Jack had only his boxers on and Kate was in her bra and panties. Then the alarm went off. They were both rushing to get to the computer first. Kate sat down in the chair first and jack was standing above her. Kate punched in the number and was about to press execute when,

"Kate, stop. Those aren't the right numbers. It's 42, not 32." He was pointing to the screen.

"OK, I'm changing it." She wasn't used to Jack yelling at her like that.

"Um, I'm interrupting aren't I?" They both heard the Australian-British accent and immediately recognized the intruder as…


	2. Stupid Alarm!

**Kate, Jack, and an Empty Hatch**

**From chapter 1:**

Then the alarm went off. They were both rushing to get to the computer first. Kate sat down in the chair first and jack was standing above her. Kate punched in the number and was about to press execute when,

"Kate, stop. Those aren't the right numbers. It's 42, not 32." He was pointing to the screen.

"OK, I'm changing it." She wasn't used to Jack yelling at her like that.

"Um, I'm interrupting aren't I?" They both heard the Australian-British accent and immediately recognized the intruder as…

"Charlie, no we were just turning off the alarm. That's all." Kate said, barely able to speak after the surprise visit. She and Jack went to the back to get their clothes and get dressed.

"Yeah OK, I'll just leave you two to your 'alarm business' and get out of here. I think Claire is calling me." Charlie got out of there as fast as he could.

"That was close. Why do you think that he came down here at eleven at night?" Kate was already dressed.

"I don't know, he should be asleep by now. Claire too." Jack was dressed also. "So, Ms. Austin, do you want to go back to our 'game' or should we not take any chances and do our jobs?" Jack came behind Kate and put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know. Maybe we should hold off on the games until we're out of the hatch and we can find a secret spot of our own." She put her hands over his and looked up at him.

"OK, I guess we shouldn't take any chances after what just happened. We don't want it happening again. That was already embarrassing enough. News of us has probably spread all over the island by now, if everybody isn't asleep." Jack laid her down on the couch and lay down beside her. They were so happy together, everybody knew they would be, it just took time. Lots of it for them to realize what everybody else saw from the minute they met.

When they woke up, it was time for them to leave. The next shift, Claire and Charlie and Aaron, came in and they all traded places. For a minute, Kate thought that Charlie hadn't told anybody, then Claire smiled at her and said "congratulations, I heard you two had a fun night down here." Kate was so embarrassed to even step out of the hatch and have to go back to the caves and face everybody there. Especially Sawyer. She knew that he would be the hardest on her and Jack. He hated seeing them together. He wanted Kate, she just didn't want him.


	3. Charlie and ?

**Jack, Kate, and an Empty Hatch**

Jack and Kate have just come out of the hatch. It is midnight and _everybody_ has heard about their time in the hatch. Both of them are very nervous about going back to the caves. They don't know whom Charlie told, besides Claire, and they don't want to find out. They are walking slowly, hand in hand, on the long path back to the caves.

Kate is leaning her head on Jack's shoulder and they are holding hands.

"Jack" Kate was beginning to fall asleep.

"Hmm?" he was beginning to fall asleep too.

"Can we walk faster? I hate the dark, especially on this scary island. It already creeps me out during the day. It's even worse at night." He put his arm around her and felt the goose bumps on her back.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. No monster's going to get you tonight. I promise." He pulled her closer to him and her goose bumps went away.

"Thank you, Jack." She felt so safe in his arms.

"For what?" He laid his head on top of hers.

"Everything. I love you, Jack." She looked up at him.

"I love you too, Kate." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "I love you too" they kept walking until they reached the caves. Not to their surprise, everyone was still asleep. Kate was still scared of the dark island, so she climbed onto Jack's tent and lay down next to him and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Jack woke up and saw Kate lying next to him. He remembered what happened and decided that she needed the rest so he left her to sleep. He climbed out of his tent and was greeted by almost the whole camp. He figured that it was about ten since that is what time he usually wakes up after a late shift. Which meant that Charlie was done with his shift and probably telling every person on the island about what he saw last night.

"Hey, man. Heard you had a great time in the hatch last night." Jack heard Hurley from behind him.

"Oh, hey Hurley." Jack wanted to ignore all rumors going around the island, even if they were true.

"Hey man. Don't change the subject. Come on, I wanna know, are the rumors true? Cause if they are, I bet you are the one and only person on this island who is actually having _fun_, besides Kate of course." Hurley was starting to annoy Jack.

"Uh, sorry Hurley. I've got to go." And with that, jack disappeared into the forest. He had to find Charlie.

'_Charlie, why the hell did you have to tell every freakin person on this island what your nosy eyes saw?'_

When Jack found him, he was by the waterfalls, making out with…who do you think?


	4. Help Me!

**Help Me!**

I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I haven't been away, I just have a **major** case of writers block. Seriously, if **anyone** has **any** idea what should happen next, **please** send a review or e-mail. Trust me, I need help. I can't think of what to do. I am not really into this story anymore, but I want to finish it for you guys. Trust me, I know that there is **nothing** worse than a writer who isn't interested in their story's, but I think that I led this story in the wrong direction. If you guys have **any** idea where you want this story to go, **please** tell me, I am **soooooo** stuck. **Help me! **Here is what happened last time, just to refresh your memories. Jack is **really** mad at Charlie and so he goes after him:

"**Uh, sorry Hurley. I've got to go." And with that, jack disappeared into the forest. He had to find Charlie. **

'_**Charlie, why the hell did you have to tell every freakin person on this island what your nosy eyes saw?'**_

When Jack found him, he was by the waterfalls, making out with…who do you think?

**Like I said, please help me. I need it bad. I can't think of what to do next. By the way, Charlie is making out with…**

**Hey, bunny! No! Don't chew that cord! That goes to my keyboard! Bad bunny!**

nemo1400 has logged off.    


End file.
